


木匙

by IronBlueEyes



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Corporal Punishment, Crying, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Discipline, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Slash, Sexual Confusion, Spanking, Submission, Top Bucky Barnes, 中文翻译, 体罚, 哭泣, 家规, 屈服, 巴基攻, 性困惑, 恋人未满, 打屁股, 支配/服从意味, 斯蒂夫受, 豆芽盾, 轻度半推半就
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 23:51:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19800367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronBlueEyes/pseuds/IronBlueEyes
Summary: 他们的厨房有一把木匙，但不是用来做饭的。





	木匙

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Wooden Spoon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963629) by [hannahrhen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahrhen/pseuds/hannahrhen). 



史蒂夫正在揉馅饼皮，听到公寓门传来吱呀声响。夕阳透过泛黄的窗户照进厨房，已经是傍晚时间。斯蒂夫知道是巴基从船坞回来了，很可能筋疲力尽，饥肠辘辘，而今天？

 _今天_ 斯蒂夫感觉身体好多了。至少可以做一顿像样的晚饭，虽然用的是之前剩下的鸡肉、罐装豌豆和红萝卜。

他背对着门，边在沾满面粉的桌子上扯着面团，边快速跟巴基打了声招呼。巴基没有立即答话，他刚要转身看看怎么回事，却听到巴基静静问道，“感觉好点了，是吧？”

确实是这样。最近阳光明媚，天气温暖而干燥，有助于他身体恢复，他感觉 _很好_ 。上次打架胸口留下的瘀伤已经痊愈，眼下身体状态...确实不错。他转过头对着巴基的侧脸微笑，叹了口气说“是啊”。再过一会儿，用面杖擀平面皮，很快就可以做好馅饼放进烤箱了。

厨台上的旧陶瓷罐传出叮当声响，接着他听到巴基厉声说：

“裤子脱了，斯蒂夫。手肘放在桌子上。”

史蒂夫身体猛地抽动了一下，僵立在原地。他知道巴基拿出了什么。一年前，两人一起租下这间公寓，不久后巴基突然买下这把沉重的抛光木匙。史蒂夫问他原因，巴基耸耸肩没回答，但很快木匙就派上用场，斯蒂夫也知道了答案。

此后这把木匙便不时出场，但从不是用来做饭。有时是因为斯蒂夫不合时宜地犟嘴，其他时候——大部分时候则是——

“巴克——”他盯着自己陷进面团里的手指。

“是不是还要我再说一遍？”他身后的声音低沉而坚定，史蒂夫打了个冷颤。

他呼了口气，垂下双肩。斯蒂夫知道巴基为什么发作，他还在为自己上周跟一群小混混打架的事耿耿于怀，但当时斯蒂夫精疲力尽，浑身是伤，不能...

惩罚。

呼吸急促起来。他把手指从面团里拔出来，上面残留着他清晰的手印。

他搓着手上的面粉，但没转身看巴基。他能想象出巴基站在那里的模样，一身乱糟糟的衣服，因工作劳累而面色泛红，脸上挂着汗珠，双眉紧锁。一手握着棕色匙子的木柄，另一只手摸着光滑的匙背。看着斯蒂夫，在...

等待。

让巴基等待只会令情况变得更糟。

他解开背带，快速脱下裤子和内裤。他思索了片刻——要不要拿会沾到面粉和压坏面团做托辞——但最后还是卷起袖子按照巴基的要求趴在桌子上。

找蹩脚借口通常也只会令情况变得更糟。

手肘碰到桌面时发出轻微声响，他感觉到腰带贴着大腿滑下去，跟裤子一起堆在膝头。这个姿势是为了羞辱史蒂夫；桌子很低，史蒂夫以完全暴露下身的姿势趴着，而整个上身全部贴在桌面上，衬衫下摆——

“衬衫拉上去，”巴基命令道，走近了斯蒂夫。史蒂夫能感觉到流动的空气滑过大腿根，如果他磨磨蹭蹭，巴基会毫不犹豫地打他的手，所以他迅速将衬衫拉到背部，让自己完全裸露，迎接惩罚。

 _“你的屁股简直不挨打就难受”_ ，他记得第一次惩罚结束后，巴基在他头顶说道。当时斯蒂夫趴在沙发扶手上，手指紧紧攥着沙发靠垫。巴基的声音里夹杂着某种令他困惑的东西。屁股在火辣辣地痛...但还有 _另一种_ 奇怪的感觉浮上来。一开始他并不知道那是什么。

他其实可以要求巴基停下来。他没有。

巴基在身后满意地哼了一声。上帝。史蒂夫开始呼吸急促，几乎在喘息，但他还能承受住。确定衬衫不会滑下去后，他把双臂放在身前，紧靠在胸口，围着那个蠢兮兮的面团，双拳紧握。

接下来巴基会——

“你知道我为什么这么做对吧，斯蒂维？”

——巴基会说教。斯蒂夫当然知道，但是巴基每次都会告诉他原因。

“我这么做是因为你不听话，知道吗？”巴基在他身后左右走动，斯蒂夫不断将身体重量在两条腿之间切换，追随着巴基的声音。然后，巴基摆好姿势，左侧身体对着史蒂夫，右手握着木匙。那匙子很大，跟一个壮汉的手掌差不多，但落在身上会更痛。

“你觉得这次挨多少下才能学乖？”

斯蒂夫低下头，声音哽在喉咙。他讨厌这一部分。稍作停顿后，他说道，“十下”？心里暗自祈祷能过关。这回答立即为他赢来第一击，厚重的木匙划过空气，激烈地抽在臀瓣上，他痛得弹跳了一下，粗重地喘息着。

“再给你一次机会。”巴基声音冷硬。这种情况不是第一次，他确实应该给出更令巴基满意的答案。

“二十——”他赶在巴基打他之前迅速改口。“二十五。”天呐，只一下他的屁股已经疼痛不已。

巴基哼了一声，似乎不太满意——“如果换做平时，你这提议勉强过关，但是，”又是一击，重重落在跟上次完全相同的地方。斯蒂夫抑制住尖叫，化成喉咙的呜咽。“你一犯再犯，我已经嘱咐过你无数次了，没有我在，不要自己出去打架。所以，这次必须教你学乖一点。也许多打几下你就能记住教训了。你觉得呢？”

斯蒂夫知道这不是征求意见，于是沉默不语。

但是，令他焦灼的是，巴基并没给出一个具体数字——甚至没让斯蒂夫计数——他将左手掌压在史蒂夫后背皱巴巴衬衫边缘，然后将脚稍稍挪到一边。

在找一个更好的发力支点—— _上帝_ 。

斯蒂夫低下头，攥紧拳头，指甲几乎抠到肉里。第三击再次落在先前已经着火的位置，他拼命保持着不出声。

巴基没有让他大声计数，但是，史蒂夫仍在脑子里数着——准确说，尝试数着。有时抽打间隔太短，他几乎来不及辨别；有时屁股上的疼痛灼烧太剧烈，他忘记了计数；此外他还需要咬紧牙关保持不动，否则巴基会把他重新推回去。

一旦这样，情况会更糟。更糟。上帝保佑， _不要_ 。

坚持住。

因为这一切有其意义所在：裸露地趴在厨房里两人每天吃饭的桌子上，前臂扭曲着，双手拼命想抓住点什么，嘴里不断发出痛苦的呻吟；脚趾用力勾在地板上，竭尽全力保持不动，该死，光是这一点已经十分困难。但是，巴基可以发泄怒火。

通过斯蒂夫的屁股发泄怒火，管教斯蒂夫...

巴基从未—— _从未_ ——在斯蒂夫受伤或是虚弱时惩罚他。但他会悉数记在心里，等斯蒂夫身体恢复后，会像他刚刚才犯错似的狠狠惩罚他。会像他刚从街上拽着斯蒂夫衣领将他拖回家，然后将斯蒂夫脸朝下按在膝头揍他屁股一样。史蒂夫突然急切地想要一面镜子——他想看看巴基在他身后的模样，一身磨薄的工装，一头乱发，偶尔腾出手抹一把脸，汗珠从唇边滚落，只为——

管教斯蒂夫。

照顾斯蒂夫。

大约三十下前后，斯蒂夫整个脑子里都是这幅画面。巴基冷酷而坚定地站在他身后，挥舞着木匙反复抽打他柔软的皮肤，像是要用它的力量击败史蒂夫的倔强，让他顺从听话，接受自己的保护。

巴基不知道斯蒂夫想要其他东西。

三十下左右时，斯蒂夫两腿间已经硬地跟石头一样，泪水顺着脸颊滑落，但不足以平息这种情绪。

“巴基，”他泣不成声。“求你，”他紧闭双眼，泪水滴落在满是面粉的白木桌上。巴基不会知道史蒂夫在乞求什么，只会认为史蒂夫在求他停下来，但史蒂夫真正想要的是——

需要的是——

上帝，他好想 _要_ 。

说不出口。死也说不出口。但是，上帝，他 _真的_ 好想要。

“再忍几下，宝贝，”巴基说道，声音变得平稳而温和。通常，他的懊恼烟消云散后，就会冷静下来，变回史蒂夫最好的朋友，那个一直照顾他并且会永远守护他的人。“还有几下，”他忽略史蒂夫的乞求，打了将近四十下，确保史蒂夫今晚只能站着吃饭，而且哭到眼睛红肿，鼻子发堵。然后，他把木匙咔哒一声扔到厨台上。

斯蒂夫仍然趴着，因为巴基还没允许他起来。巴基一般会上下打量一番，确保自己的惩罚实施到位，确保斯蒂夫得到了应有的教训。

不过这一次，巴基用手掌轻拍了下史蒂夫疼痛的屁股，就把他拉起来，让他的肩膀贴着自己胸口。上帝，斯蒂夫的衬衫褶边什么也藏不住。如果巴基低头，他会看到——

“下次会听我的话了吧，混球？”他握着斯蒂夫的小臂摇晃着，像是催促他回答。“以后都等我帮你好吗？”他在斯蒂夫耳边说道，似乎仍有一丝气恼，但语气甜蜜起来。“ _拜托了_ ，斯蒂维？”

史蒂夫想要承诺——他想，但做不到。人不可能总靠别人帮忙，这不是斯蒂夫的风格。他心里清楚。所以史蒂夫只是轻声啜泣，喃喃说道“我尽力”。他把头靠在巴基紧致的肩膀上，仰望着天花板。巴基抱住他，然后紧紧搂在怀里，斯蒂夫又重复了两遍“我尽力”。突然间，他不在乎了，不在乎巴基是否会看到他衬衫下面的勃起。

巴基的身体挪动了一下，然后轻笑了一声。令人震惊的是，他把手滑到斯蒂夫两腿之间，摸索着握住了史蒂夫那根肿胀、不断抽动的器官，将它抵在斯蒂夫小腹上。史蒂夫试图挣脱，但巴基紧紧抓着他，然后上下轻轻套弄了几下，他的手掌温暖厚实、几近完美。史蒂夫忍不住喘息起来。

“我算明白了，斯蒂夫，怪不得惩罚效果不好，”巴基说道。斯蒂夫笑了一声，心虚而尴尬，巴基在他身后摇了摇头。

然后他转身走开了，临走前狠狠拍了下斯蒂夫受伤的屁股——史蒂夫痛得踮起脚尖，呜咽出声——然后听到巴基说，“把晚饭做完，好吗？”，随后又央求似地补充了一句“拜托啦”。史蒂夫转过头，看到巴基边朝卧室方向走去，边从头顶扯下衬衫，扔掉脏工作服。“我会想其他办法让你得到教训。”他声音里带着笑意，以及... _其他_ 意味。有一瞬间，斯蒂夫从侧面看到巴基裤子前襟也高高隆起。

 _噢。_

“好吧，巴克，”斯蒂夫说道，他好几秒说不出话来。“晚饭一个小时后好。”他补充道，因为大脑无法思考任何其他事情。

他穿好衣服，把小臂上的面粉拍掉，然后开始做馅饼，这可能是他做过的最糟心的馅饼。他尽量不去想——或是期待，绝对不是期待——巴基会想出什么新手段惩罚他。


End file.
